


Les histoires des Nuits

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Les petites histoires de [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Marvel (Comics and MCU Combination), F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pre-Canon, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Nuit du FOF]Quelques petits textes écrits pendant les nuits du FOF. Multi fandom probable.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Loki, Loki & Natasha Romanov
Series: Les petites histoires de [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139057
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Résister ou céder... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Début de Avengers - Arrivée de Loki] _Il devait résister._  
>  Il ne devait pas se laisser contrôler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème n°1 : Résister

« Tu as du cœur. » Les mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles alors que la pointe du sceptre était posée sur son torse.  
  
Sa vue se remplit de bleu.   
  
Le même bleu que celui de la pierre ornant l’objet. Le même bleu que celui des yeux de l’homme face à lui.  
  
Quelque chose s’était infiltré dans son esprit.  
  
Il devait résister.  
  
Il ne devait pas se laisser contrôler.  
  
Il devait...  
Résister...  
  
Abandonner n’était pas une option.  
  
Il ne devait pas se laisser contrôler.  
  
...  
  
Mais ce qui avait infiltré son esprit était trop fort. Et il cessa de résister.  
  
Il rengaina son arme, se redressant pour attendre les ordres.


	2. Surprise dans la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pré-Thor (aka première apparition de Clint dans le MCU)] Il était tard quand il arriva à la ferme, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, Laura devait sûrement dormir. L’archer rentra et monta à l’étage sans faire de bruit, il ne voulait pas réveillé sa femme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème n°5 de la Nuit : Test  
> Merci à Loup pour l'idée du test de grossesse ♥

Il aimait son métier, sincèrement, suivre Phil Coulson et travailler pour le SHIELD avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie. En même temps, vu toutes les conneries qu’il avait accumulées quand il était adolescent et qu’il travaillait au Cirque des Merveilles itinérantes de Carson, ça n’était pas très difficile de faire mieux.  
  
Mais même s’il aimait son métier, il avait envie de rentrer plus souvent chez lui, de retrouver Laura plus souvent, plus longtemps. Les missions étaient parfois longues.  
  
Il savait que Laura ne voulait pas qu’il arrête, parce qu’il avait besoin de ça, de bouger, de faire des choses biens. Même si le SHIELD ne faisait pas que des choses “bien”, tout n’était pas noir ou blanc, Clint le savait. Il avait déjà tué pour le compte du SHIELD, il aurait dû tuer Natasha, mais il ne l’avait pas fait, et elle avait été recrutée.  
  
Il était tard quand il arriva à la ferme, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, Laura devait sûrement dormir. L’archer rentra et monta à l’étage sans faire de bruit, il ne voulait pas réveillé sa femme. Posant son sac dans la salle de bain, il se figea en voyant un objet posé bien en évidence sur le meuble. C’était un test de grossesse… positif. Oh, ça il ne s’y attendait pas. Clint enleva son uniforme et ses prothèses auditives, avant de rejoindre la chambre où Laura dormait, il sourit en la regardant, et il se glissa à côté d’elle. Toujours endormie elle bougea pour se rapprocher de lui et il l’enlaça en posant une main sur le ventre encore plat de sa femme.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il l’aimait tellement, et il aimait déjà leur futur enfant.


	3. Quelques imprévus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Se passe dans la timeline de [Rien de plus qu'une famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542357).]  
>  _Les mois étaient passés et étaient devenus des années. Loki continuait d'alterner entre sa forme féminine et sa forme masculine. Parfois il lui arrivait de rester des semaines sous l’une ou l'autre des deux formes. Mais là ça faisait déjà un peu beaucoup, Loki fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant, elle n’arrivait pas à redevenir un homme, comme si quelque chose bloquait sa magie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thèmes : 5 - Test & 7 - Demande & 8 - Sourcil

Les mois étaient passés et étaient devenus des années. Loki continuait d'alterner entre sa forme féminine et sa forme masculine. Parfois il lui arrivait de rester des semaines sous l’une ou l'autre des deux formes. Mais là ça faisait déjà un peu beaucoup, Loki fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant, elle n’arrivait pas à redevenir un homme, comme si quelque chose bloquait sa magie. Elle pouvait toujours utiliser ses illusions, mais si les autres Avengers -et les nouvelles recrues, les jumeaux, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes et la Vision- se faisaient avoir par les illusions, elle ne pouvait pas tromper son amant.  
  
Décidée à en avoir le cœur net sur ce qu’elle soupçonnait, elle demanda à Natasha de l’emmener en ville, et plus précisément une pharmacie. Elle avait fini par s’entendre avec la rousse, qui avait vu au départ d’un mauvais œil son rapprochement avec Clint après le divorce de ce dernier, mais qui avait été rassurée en voyant que Loki ne jouait pas avec l’archer.  
  
« Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être ça ? » Demanda Natasha quand Loki revint dans la voiture après son achat.  
  
Un test de grossesse. Elle ne voulait pas aller sur Asgard pour voir Eir. Pas après que Thor et Jörmungandr aient accompagné Clint qui avait passé une bonne heure à engueuler Odin sous le regard ébahi des quelques gardes présents, et surtout du conseil. Des mois plus tard, Jörmungandr en ricanait encore alors qu’il racontait comment son  _ cher grand-père _ avait été tellement stupéfait de l’audace de l’humain pour dire quoique ce soit.  
  
« Oui. Totalement possible. Je suis la mère de Sleipnir, pas son père. » Elle ne pouvait pas oublier les circonstances de la conception de son premier enfant, elle adorait son fils, mais parfois elle avait envie d’oublier toute cette histoire-là.  
  
« Désolée. Rentrons. »  
  
Et elles étaient rentrées. Loki s’était réfugiée dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Clint et avait utilisé le test pour être sûre de son hypothèse. Qui se révéla correcte.  
  
Quand l’archer rentra quelques heures plus tard, il trouva Loki pratiquement roulée en boule sur leur lit. Fronçant les sourcils il enleva sa veste d’uniforme, il avait passé la journée au SHIELD -au nouveau reformé par Phil et Maria-, puis, il rejoignit la sorcière et il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Bonsoir mon amour. » Souffla l’archer en l’embrassant sur la tempe.  
  
Loki se retourna entre ses bras et se blottit contre lui, elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée. En découvrant qu’elle était enceinte, tous les souvenirs de la conception de Sleipnir, puis, la bêtise dont elle avait fait preuve à l’époque en laissant Odin prendre le poulain et faire de lui son esclave lui étaient revenus en force. Alors qu’elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser.  
  
« Loki, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Clint en la serrant contre lui, inquiet parce qu’il pouvait voir qu’elle avait pleuré.  
  
« Je… » Elle ferma les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre. « On va avoir un enfant. » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle ne vit pas son amant écarquiller les yeux, il ne s’attendait pas à ça.  
  
« D’accord. » Entendit-elle alors qu’elle restait figée dans ses bras. « C’était pas prévu, mais d’accord. Et j’avais pas prévu de faire ma demande dans ces circonstances, mais… Loki, mon amour, regarde moi. »  
  
Un peu perdue, la déesse recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder, il ne semblait pas mécontent, juste surpris. Et heureux.  
  
« Tu sais que je t’aime ? » Il la vit hocher la tête pour toute réponse et il sourit. « Bien, alors Loki, me feras-tu l’honneur de m’épouser ? »  
  
Loki ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi vite, incapable de parler. Par contre, son corps réagit et elle embrassa son amant en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Quand il mit fin au baiser, Clint souriait.  
  
« Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? »  
  
« Oui, je t’aime. »


End file.
